Where have you been,All of my life?
by xiloveinuyashax
Summary: Inu is in a relationship with Kikyo but doubts thier love. He's hunted by a set of beautiful eyes and has growing feelings for a friend. She has a time limit but doesn't know it. She has feelings for a friend but can't show it. Mutal friends try to help o
1. The birth of the one and only

**Hello everyone..this is my 3rd story...i deleted my first story cuz it really sucked and my second story i'm still writing....but i got this idea last night and i just had to write about it!! i hope i'm getting better at writing...please review..doesn't matter if its flames or what not..i need all the help i can get!**

**CHAPTER 1: The birth of the one and only.**

It was a beautiful winters day,with fresh white snow,a gentle breeze,and a bright morning sun.Children were out making snowmans while the elders sat on a bench talking and watching the little kids.A dog could be seen jumping and running in the snow going towards the kids.Some of them ran out to pet the dog and play with him.Others just turn their attention back to making a snowman.Yes it is such a beautiful morning.Not far from the park,is a house in total chaos

"AHHHHHHHRGGGHHHH!!" screamed Mrs.Higurashi. She was in pain,just such horrible pain!She didn't think her baby was due til another week.What a surprise that her child wanted to come out on Christman Eve.She got up that morning to go make some coffee for her husband and herself, until the stabbing pain brought her to her knees.Her eyes closed tight, her teeth gnawed together.She screamed for her husband while trying to get back up by using the counter to pull herself up.Mr.Higurashi ran as fast as he could down the stairs.When he reached the bottom, he found his wife on her knees, he quickly scooped her up and carried her to the sofa.She had sweat dripping off her forehead."Quick Sanoke! He said while attending to his wife..Call for a doctor now!" The maid quickly went over to the kitchen to use the phone that is on the wall right by the enterence."The Doctor said he'll be here in 15mins." "Thats not fast enough!! He roared.His eyes suddenly turn red from anger.."That human can get here faster! I should rips his insides out and feed it to him!" "Calm down love, pant pant He'll get here in dues time."Mr.Higurashi looked down on his beautiful wife.Long pink hair to her shoulders,Skin as white as snow,sea blue eyes, on her forehead she has a symbol of the royal family, the cresent moon with an halo around it."This woman is a Goddess,my goddess Aiko".In reality she is not a goddess,but an miko dog demon ,but to his eyes, she was totally something else.Sanoke came rushing in the living room,telling him that the doctor was here.The doctor quickly bowed to Mr.Hirgurashi and started to attend to his wife as fast as he could.The Doctor was scared shitless!

He had many encounters with demons before,but nothing like this one.He was fierce and deadly looking, with his amber eyes,White hair with black strips all the way down the back of his knees..Long sharp fangs that could pierce right threw you.This was no tiger demon you wanted to mess with esp. a white tiger. They are the rarest breeds of tigers,a white tiger demon can struck fear into a mans heart the moment you make eye contact.In the feudal ages,they were called dark terrors of the night. They posses so many abilities,Unbelievable strength,telepathic ablities,mindreadings.The physical abilities were beyond any demon,with lighting speed, razor sharp claws that can make a whip or shoot venom,but the greatest out of them all are the eyes..Hypnotic eyes that make you lose focus on what you are doing..They are truely a beautiful race of demons,but they're looks are all that it is,just looks,many are mislead,and believe these creatures are not capable of death. The doctor came out of his daze when he heard the father to be yelling at him.

"What are you thinking about you old fool?! Get to work before i rips your eyes out!" He roars.

'Sigh.....This is going to be a long day' The doctor thought.

(Two hours later)

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A scream was heard all over the mansion.Mrs.Higurashi was laying in her bed,holding her new born baby girl.The doctor wiped off the sweat from his forehead.He has done his job and was about to turn and leave the happy couple.

"Doctor Utada,please forgive me for being rude earlier.I have a very bad temper and i shouldn't have disrespected you,when you served your years helping demons to bring forth a children to this world." Said Taka Higurashi.

"Do not worry about it.It was only my job to do this and put up with pigheaded fathers 2 be." He said with a smile. Taka laughed fullheartedly "Would you do the honors and name our child?"

Doctor Utada was taken back by this request.Never had he had the honor of naming a child he delievered.He thought about it for awhile before he said. "Kagome,her name should be Kagome." with that said he left the house.

"Kagome.......Its perfected!" he whispered while looking down at the baby.She has both of her parents hair,Pink with white and black strips,Big ocean blue eyes with specks of amber.Her forehead with the symbol of her fathers and mothers.This child was BEAUTIFUL!

"Oh Taka! Look at her! shes so perfect,so small" His wife says and starts crying for joy. He leans down and kisses his wife with passion.Yes today is a glorious morning.

The bedroom doors opens,Taka turns around to see who is bold enough to come into their bedroom chambers without permission.He relaxes when he realize it was just his older brother Nateo."I have bad news brother." Taka frowns and walks up to his brother that is still standing in front of the door."And what is this bad news that you come to bare to me?" Nateo turns and sees the child.He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, but suddenly the smile disappears."Your child will be seen as a bombanation to the demon world.She is of mix blood and for that she will be seen as weak, but trust me when i say this.To the demon leaders they will know the truth,that she will be very powerful.No other will be as beautiful as her.You must keep a close eye on her.Her kindness will be her weakness.Already you can see she has a gentle heart and a pure soul.Heed my warning brother,Let no one take avantage of her. Train her well, so she will be able to control her powers.I promise i will look after her also."

"Thank you for coming to tell me of this and of your promise." Taka says. With all that is said, Nateo turns and leaves the mansion.Akio looks up to her husband."He speaks the truth.We must train her well." She nods her head and falls alseep with her child in her arms.Taka spends the rest of the day ordering the maids to clean up the mess and to go shopping for the child.He goes back up stairs after spending the whole day with the maids and ordering things over the phone.He turns off all of the light and lays down on their bed."My family....Mine" He says before he drifts off to dreamland.

**So what do you guys think huh huh huh? i know theres alot of words mis spelled but i can't fix them cuz everytime i try to the next letter is deleted! i don't understand whats up with my keyboard...maybe i pushed a button to make it do that...i dunno...anyways thanks for taking the time to read this!! i'll update as soon as i can!!!!!REVIEW!!**


	2. Why am i different?

**CHAPTER 1: Why am I different?**

Mr.and Mrs. Higurashi are in the living room,wathcing a movie together.Today is Kagomes first day of school,and they were waiting for her to come home.A five her Kagome walks inside the mansion with Sanoke the fox demon,looking down while she walked towards her parents.Sanokie didn't know what was wrong but she had a pretty good idea what might had happen to her at school.

"How was your day honey?" Aiko asked.She noticed that Kagome didn't seem herself and was concered.

"It was alright,i guess mommy.She looks up to her mom.Why am I different?"

Both her parents were shocked.They didn't know how to explain to their daughter that her difference is something special, not to be ashamed about.

"Never mind,i don't want to know." She said while walking away from her parents,going up the stairs, down the very end of the hall to her room.She sat on her window seat and replayed the day's event at school..

**(FLASHBACK)**

Sanoke just dropped her off in front of her school and walked with her in front of her class room.."Now Kagome, be nice and have a big smile ok? Some kids might be mean but thats natural with children ok?" Kagome nods her head and smiled really big."I'll pick you up after school sweetheart!" She says while walking down the hall to the main school double doors.She took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. She steps inside with her big smile.She says hello to the teacher which happens to be a orange tiger demon.The teacher smiles back at Kagome and introduces her to the whole class."Children, this is Kagome its her first time in school so why don't we give her a big warm welcome!" The kids turn thier focus on Kagome.Their eyes were wide with shock,some even had a face of disgust."Miss Wanashi, shes a mutt!" Says a little girl."Kikyo thats not nice to say!Please restrain yourself from ever saying hurtful words to others." She turns back to Kagome with a smile and tells her to sit down in any empty seat.Kagome walks to a window seat and sits down.She wasn't going to let one girl stop her from smiling.The miko Kikyo stared at the back of Kagomes head.She didn't like her at all!

During playtime,all the children went outside with thier teacher. Kagome goes to a swing and sites down on it swaying back and forth a little."You're a freak Kagome! Why don't you go back from where you came and never show your face ever again!" Kagome turns around and sees Kikyo with a bunch of other kids behind her.They all started laughing and pointing at her,call her names which most she didn't understand but she knew they weren't nice names.Miss Wanashi runs in front of Kagome and scolds the kids."You all have been taught better than that! You all should be ashamed!" Kagome sits there crying.She wish she never had to come back to this place again."But Miss Wanashi, she is a freak look at her,shes not normal! Her eyes don't even match!" says Kikyo again.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Kagome sighs and looks at herself in the mirror.A year before her eyes were ocean blue with specks of amber,now her left eye is ocean blue with amber specks and her right eye is amber with ocean blue specks."Sigh.I am a freak." She cries.

"Kagome?" She turns around to see her parents at her door.They come closer to her.Her mom hugs her while her dad pats her head."Mommy i don't want to go to that school no more. The kids are mean!"She cries.Both her parents heart breaks."You don't have to honey.You'll be taught at home until you are old enough to understand the world." Her father spoke."Why do they hate me so much Daddy?" Aiko looks up at her husband with sadness in her eyes."Kagome they just don't understand you.You're different because you're special.You must be trained so that you can control your powers.Kagome, you are the only one of your kind,and it scares people but don't worry it won't be forever."Taka says to her.That was the only way he can explain to her.When shes older she'll understand better."You're schooling and training will start tomorrow." With that he left the room so the two could be left alone.

**(MANY YEARS LATER)**

From the day she was five she trained everyday to become stronger and more controlling of her powers.It was rough and stressful and tiring but she never gave up. A now 20 years old Kagome sits on a hill behind her home,down the hill is a lake filled with life.Kagome sighs and looks up into the nights sky.She had grown up into a beautiful demoness.Her long flowing pink her with black and white strips all the way down her knees,skin as white as snow, her checks tinted pink,rose big lips,her body was slender but with powerful muscles, C cup breasts.She is a good 5'9 tall.Her pointy dog ears swirled around to make sure no one will sneek up on her.Her mix matched eyes looked longing at the stars.'When will i be accepted? When will it be my turn to live?' She hears a noise and quickly morphs back to her human features,her dog ears disappears,she didn't have to hind anything else.It wouldn't have matter, human and demons alike can feel her aura of strength and power.She only hide her ears so that they wouldn't know what type of demon she is.The royal symbol only showed when she is using her powers. Her Father steps out."You're getting better with your morphing.I'm proud." She smiles at him."What brings you here father?" Taka blushes being caught off guard by his daughter."I just wanted to tell you since you completed your training, that you are going to be going to a public college not far from home but not close enough for you to live in.Its time that you are ready to live in the world and not in your own world." She was shocked! She looks back up into the sky at the star she was talking to,cursing it."Father do you not remember how it was like for me when i was little? Must I do this?" She asks with a sad face."Yes Kagome, its time for you to live your life not sheltered." You will leave in two days. I've already enrolled you into Tokyo University. She sighs once again,there was no way in getting out of this."Alright father,what must be done must be done." She says while walking back to the masion with her father.

**(THE DAY OF DEPARTURE)**

"Oh my baby is all grown up and living home! Please be careful and call everyday ok!" Aiko says while hugging Kagome."Mom you're choking me!" She was with her face all red slowly turning purple."Oh! Sorry dear!" She says while pulling away. "Come on honey we must get going." Her father says while walking out the door towards the car.Once inside and pulling out of the drive way, she waves at her mom one more time before her father speeds off.The ride was long an uneventful.They stopped at a furniture store and started to pick out things for her apartment.Kagome sees a canopee bed with black see threw drapes,the king size bed captured her attention so much that she had to get this one.Mr Higurashi sees this and smiles."Well shopping is a girls favorite thing to do." They pick out several other things and ordered the moving truck to follow them since he wanted his daughter to be comfortable in the apartment in her first stay there.The apartment was huge, with a balcony on each floor. They took the elevator to the 8th floor with the movers right behind them.Inside her apartment is huge! She couldn't believe her eye how nice it was.Three bedrooms,two bathrooms a spacey kitchen and a large living room. She chosen the largest bedroom that had a personal bathroom with it. The room right next to it would be her study and the room of the other side of the livingroom would be her training room. After an hour all of moving her father steps up to her and hands her two different sets of keys."This gold key goes to the apartment, and this one is a gift to you, it goes to the latest BMW." She was so shocked, she hugged her dad while thanking him.She already had a car, a mustang convertable but a BMW was soooooo much better! Coming from a rich family did come in handy. Her father kisses her goodbye so that she would have time to put in some personal touches to her apartment.

"Now its time to rearange everythinng!" She started off with the living room first. She pushed her big screen tv against the center of the wall,with two standing speakers on each side of it. She picks up the zebra fur rug to the center of the room while putting a coffe glass oval shape table on top of it.She moved her lip shaped white sofa in fron of the coffee table and the other sofa thats also in the shape of lips on the right side of the coffee table to it made an L shape. After that she picks up her plush fur covered single sofa on the other side of the coffee table. By the sofa thats facing the tv, she puts a corner table to put her cordless phone on it with a vase filled with lilly flowers."Hmmm where am i gonna put the vcr.playstation, and dvd player at?" Since the Tv is a standing big screen she had no where to put the stuff at. "Oh i know!" She goes and picks up the back shelf with glass swinging doors and puts it next to the standing speaker,she puts the vcr, and dvdplayer in it with her dvd movies and tapes. She puts the playstation under the coffee table since theres a lil shelf under it.She hangs up some posters on her walls and pictures on the coffee table. She goes into her bedroom and pushes her bed against the center of the wall.She covers the bed with a black thick blanket with stars and half moons all over it, her pillow cases with also the same design. She moves her glass vanity with black legs to the wall facing her bed and puts all her make up and other girly things on it and tucks the black fur covered seat underit.(it looks like a piano bench) She goes to the walk in closet by the bathroom door and starts putting her clothes and shoes in there. On the same wall of the vanity at the far right next to the balcony she puts her tv stand there and puts her tv,and dvdplayer on it. On one side of her bed she puts a night stand with a phone and lamp, the other side was art desk.She puts black curtins on the sliding glass doors that leads into the balcony.She walks into her bathroom and puts her bath stuff in there.Theres not much to do since everything was already installed like the cabinets and towel racks. She goes to the room next to her bed room and puts her desk by the windows and lines her tall book cases along the walls, She puts a black fur rug on the center of the floor following a white fur rug that over laps the back on a little.She hooks up her computer on her desk and walks out. Crossing the living room she goes into trianing room and hooks up her mechines and surround system. by the wall she puts her weight lifting barbells and the big blow up ball. Going into the kitchen she puts her glass dinner table right outside it with two white chairs. She enters the kitchen and puts away her utinsels and plates and bowls and other cooking supplies away.She stocks up her frig and walks back into the living and jumps on her sofa."Thank god i'm done! i'm so freakin tired!! I need to paint the walls black one day." Kagome gets up and falls onto her bed.She started school in two days so she decided to sleep early and go shopping tomorrow for what she needed.

**well thats all for now..yes i know i have alot of misspells but i can't fix them until monday... **


	3. Mystery

Sorry that i didn't update in awhile...sigh...been busy with alot of stuff! going to work, going to school,taking care of my new puppy! hard work hard work... but anyways heres the chapter you all have been awaiting for!!!!!! remember i do not own inu yasha and co. i wish i did but i don't...

**CHAPTER 3: MYSTERY**

It was six in the morning when Kagomes phone rang."arrgghhh" came the voice of the not so sleeping beauty.

"Who is calling me this early in the morning? I shouldn't be woken up til 10 at least."

She slides her hand out from under her covers,reaches to her night stand to pick up her cordless phone.

"Hello?" She says in a sleepy voice.

"Kagome,its your father.Listen when you concel yourself,you must hide your black and white streaks,they are dead give aways to demons in Tokyo city." Tome says.

"Dad its six in the morning! I get it, i hide those too!" She says in an aggrivated voice.

"Alright honey, i'm sorry i woke you.Have a good day my little Kagome." He says and hangs up the phone before she had the chance to reply.

She lays in bed thinking about weither she should go back to sleep or start getting ready.'I should get an early start.' She thought while getting out of her warm bed and heading straight to her bathroom to take a shower.She opens the glass door to her shower and turns the knob to start the water running.She goes to the pink tinted glass door cabnet and pulls out a fluffy black towel and a small hot pink towel for her to wrap her hair in afterwards.She lays them on the counter and steps into the shower.Hot steaming water ran down her body making her relax all her muscles.'This feels sooooooo good' She thought while picking up her dove shampoo bottle and pouring some on her hand and rubbing it in her hair.She rinses it out and puts conditioner next.She picks up her the scubbing cloth and poured some lavender scented body wash and scrubbed her body til it turned a light shade of pink.Turning the water off,She opens the glass door and reaches for her hot pink towel to wrap her hair in and pulls the black towel around her body. Walking to the sink she pulls out her tooth brush and paste and started to brush her teeth.During her cleansing hour,her phone rings again,She hurries out and picks up the phone with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"mellow?"

"Kagome dear, its your mommy! How you doing sweethear?" Aiko asks.

"Am pine mummy.How a ou?"

"Good good! Anyways i'm calling to tell you that something will arrive to your apartment around 7:30 ok so be home until then ok? Alright talk to you later honey bye!" the phone went dead.

Kagome sighs and goes back into the bathroom to finish what she started.She walks to her vanity and sits down to do her make up. Putting black eye shadow on her eye lids, and puts on lip gloss.She didn't need anything else for it would just be a waste of makeup becuase she already has thick eye lashes nicely arched eyebrows and tinted pink cheeks and flawless white skin.Getting up and pushing her chair back in, she moves to her walk in closet and slides the black tinted glass doors with yellow tinted glass door handles. "God i love my apartment!" What she didn't know was that her mother designed her apartment to what she knew her daughter liked.Her apartment is the only one different from the rest of the complex. She picked out a small form fitting white tee shirt and hip huggin dark flare blue jeans with a small form fitting back zip up hoody. She throw the clothes on the bed and bends down and picks up her black and white van sneakers. Pulling the towel off her head, she puts of her clothes on,pulling her sock up and shoes on.Fixing her bed she walks up to her mirror of her vanity to look at herself.Her phone went off again, so she went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Baby its mommy, listen change of plans, instead of 7:30 it changed to 8pm ok so be back by then alright dear?" Aiko said

"Alright mom."

Pulling the hoody over her head she walks threw her livingroom and out the front door. walking out of the main double glass doors,she looks excitedly at her beautiful deep red BMW. She gets into her car and puts in her linking park cd while driving down the street.She goes into the student campus store and picks out her suppies for her classes.She didn't notice that someone was looking at her even though that person couldn't see much but her body and her pink hair that flowed down the front of her shoulders because of the hoody she still wore over her head.

"What are you looking at Inu Yasha?" He turns quickly around. "Nothing Kikyo, just looking around to see if i needed anything else love." He says while kissing her forehead.

"Oh alright, well lets go i already have everything i need." She says while walking toward the cashier. Inu Yasha takes one final look at the girl and walks to Kikyo.

**KAGOME**

I was walking back to my car to put my stuff that i purchased into the backseat when i heard and saw some girl running out of an alleyway,running to her car and speeded off. 'What the hell is all that about?' She heard some yelling so she ran to the entrance to see a guy with white hair fighting off 7 demons.

"Hey what do you fuckers think ya'll doing?!" She screams. They all turn around to look at who dared to intrude.

"Well well well, look what we have here.A pretty little lady,did you want to play too baby?" the leader said with a laugh.

Her hair flew around her with her hoody still on,the demans could see the royal symbol on her for head and immeaditly shook with fear.They didn't know what kind of demon she was but the symbol meant great power.

**INU YASHA**

I just stood there and watched what happened.All the bastard were laying on the ground bloody.I didn't see how they ended up that way because the girl was fast as lighting.All i know was that they stunk of fear before getting their ass kicked. When i turned around to look at the girl, she was gone.All i remember seeing was her eyes.They were unique,with one eye blue and the other amber.Never in my life had i seen someone with those kind of eyes.I'll never forget them.Shes such a mystery.

I walked out of the alley way forgetting the bastards that still laid on the pavement.I couldn't belive Kikyo ran off! Shes a fucking miko, a weak one but still a damn miko! How could she leave like that.Then again i would probably have told her to leave anyways but still that was fucked up! I got into my silver mercedes and took off.Tomorrow is school so i should just get back home and just call Miroku up to chill.

"Yo wassup man! Whats the deal?" Miroku asked while entering Inu Yashas bedroom. Inu Yasha told him what happened today and about the girl that kicked major ass.

"She had the most interesting eyes Roku! One blue and one amber, so beautiful and different."

"What about her face? Is she hot?!" Miroku asked while leaning closer to Yasha.

"No, she had a hoody on and the alley was kind of dark, even with my eyes i couldn't see her face,but i can tell shes gonna be beautiful."

"Hope so for your sake man, Ugly girl with those kind of eyes are a cruel trick to men everywhere!" Miroku said the a serious face.

Inu Yasha just laughed at that.They both just hanged out his apartment talking or playing half life (counter strike).

**KAGOME**

I just got inside my apartment and saw the clock,showing that it was 11am.Fuck i have nothing to do, no friend to hang out with, my family lives to far away to visit when i have school the next morning.Theres nothing to do! i should work out some, i don't want to slack off now.

She changed out of her outfit and changed into her chinese tunic, went inside her so called little dojo. She went to the cd player and but some old chinese music on and started to do her moves.First slow movements,then slowly moving to quick movements to lighting fast movements.She was garceful and perfect in every form she did. She stopped and picked up her sword that looked like a fang with a red feather hanging on the handle and did some moves with it.She trained about 4hrs til she stopped to take a shower.

It was 3:30pm now and so she went to her kitchen to make something to eat.After that she popped in a dvd and watched it in her bedroom.She fell asleep during the movie but woke up when she heard her doorbell.She went to go answer it,a man was standing there with a clip board in his hand so she signed the paper and asked what he brought.

"Here you go ma'am." He says while turning around and pulling a leash with a big wolfish/black long hair german sheperd looking dog with green eyes.He turns back around and walks to the elevator.

'Well i didn't expect this but aww he's sooooooo cute!' She bend down and pets the dog,he wags his tell and licks her hand.

"Come on boy this is your new home!" The dog follows her side and she shuts the door.She bends down and and sees the dog tag and it said his name is ryouga.

"Well Ryouga its late now so why don't we get you something to eat and afterward go to sleep for the night?" He barks while wagging his tale.

"I guess you like that idea huh!" She does into the kitchen and gets him some food.After that they head into her bedroom to get some rest.

well what do you guys think huh huh huh????? sorry once again that it took me awhile to update...next time it will be alot sooner! anyways its 11:46pm and i'm so tired right now..so i'm off to bed!


	4. What's Your Name?

Sorry it took me so long to update!! I've been really busy with work and school…anyways here's the chapter that I promised!

**CHAPTER 4: What's your name?**

**KAGOME'S APARTMENT**

It's 8 in the morning when Kagome's alarm went off. Ryouga woke up and jumped off the bed before Kagome could roll over him.

"Damn! First day of school and I so don't feel like going!" She moaned.

She gets up to go straight to the shower. After an hour of getting ready, she goes into the kitchen to get some food for Ryouga and herself. Done eating she kisses Ryouga on the head and walks out the door.

KAGOME

I get into my car and drove towards campus. I could already tell its going to be a long, long day. I hope I don't stand out too much in the crowd that's the last thing I need is for someone to make fun of me. I'm not a violent person but I also don't let people walk all over me, human or demon, it doesn't matter.

I'm at campus now and I park my car. I walk straight to the double front doors, until I bumped, well more like someone bumped into me.

The guy falls over and lands on his ass. He looks up at me and smile. I think that's so weird.

"Why I'm so sorry young lady, please forgive this clumsy twit. My name is Miroku, what is yours fair lady?" The boy asks

This is a strange one no doubt about it and kind of out dated too with his speech.

"That's none of your concern." I say before walking off towards my previous destination. I don't give that guy another thought I mean why should I? I get to my first class and sit at the way back of the classroom. No point in sitting up front if you want the whole student body to notice you. There's 10 minutes before class starts so I decided to draw in my notebook for the time being.

**INU YASHA**

I'm running across the parking lot because I'm about to be late for class! Kikyo kept me up all night to explain to me why she ran away the other day. I could care less why she ran, it was still wrong but being the great boyfriend that I am, I forgave her. I finally reached my class room and it looked like there are still a few minutes before class started. I scanned the room and noticed a girl sitting at the way back of the room, She's wearing a dark purple zip up tight hoody with the hood pulled of her head with a white shirt and black flare jeans, so I went to approach her. As I got closer to where I'm right in front of her desk, I noticed that she's drawing and it was really good. (I'm not gonna go into detail what she is drawing!)

"You're talented" I said at the girl.

She doesn't even bother to look up.

"Thanks" was all she said before she closed her notebook and started to get her books out. Guess she's not much of a talker. Ok it's alright; I'll get to know her later so I walked away and sat at the seat right next to her. She doesn't even look up. Ok she don't want to acknowledge me, fine I can be patient and let her warm up to me on her own time. Guess I'll be the one doing with work for now. Right when I was about to talk to her again, the damn teacher comes in. Oh well I guess I'll get to know her later.

**KAGOME**

I was just sitting there consumed in my art work that I didn't notice a guy was standing right in front of my desk.

"You're talented" it startled me to hear a voice that close that all I could say was a thank you and close my notebook. I don't share my art with anyone, but that might be because I never had anyone to share it with from the beginning. The guy turns away, so I figured that he was done staring, when he suddenly just sat at the seat right next to me. I didn't get a real good look at his face or anything so I had no idea if his guy was creepy looking even though he is acting really creepy right now! I could tell he wanted to say something to me, but the teacher decided to come in at that time to start class. I couldn't be anymore grateful at that moment to be saved from having to socialize with the guy.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Biology class was finally over. Kagome got out of her desk and walked out of the room. She decides she's going to go eat lunch, so she does to the cafeteria, gets some food and heads outside where the big oak tree is at and sat underneath it.

Inu Yasha just watch the girl leave the cafeteria. He is so fascinated with that girl.

"I want to see her face! If only she'll just pull the damn hood down!" he grumbled to himself.

"Hey Inu my baby!" Yelled Kikyo while she is jogging towards him.

"Hey honey, how was class?" He asked. He really truly cared for Kikyo but did he really love her, he wasn't sure yet, even though they have been together for 3years he was still unsure. His best friends didn't think so. Sango thought that Kikyo is a bitch but never was rude to her out of sake for him. Miroku thought that Kikyo is just a scandalous girl.

"It was so boring! I mean why do the teachers always talk about blah, blah, blah." That's all Inu Yasha heard, he didn't really pay any attention to her when she was bitching about pointless issues.

"Oh my god Carol He is so fine and so sweet!" Some girl said

"I know, man she's so lucky to be with him! It's no fair a bitch like her gets a wonderful guy like Inu Yasha!" The girl called Carol said.

Kagome looked up to see who those talkative girls were talking about. She saw a guy with white silverish hair with two cute doggy ears and big golden eyes. Kagome had to admit the guy is really sexy.

"Sigh, why do I even bother looking up?" She whispers to herself and looks back down continuing to eat her pizza and reading her book.

"Inu baby, do you think you could give me a ride home? My car broke down so I have to go buy a new one this weekend." Kikyo said (what a rich bitch!)

"Sure I'll take you home." Was all he said before he spotted the girl again. This time I'm going to get her to talk to me!' He thought.

"Hey babe I'll catch up with you later ok?"

"Alright Inu, I have to get to archery class anyways." She said while kissing his cheek, turned and left to go back inside the building.

Inu Yasha sigh and turns attention back to the girl and walks towards her.

Oh my god! Why is he coming over here?! Can't a girl get some peace!' Kagome thought.

Inu Yasha sits on the ground by the girl and smiles.

"Hey I didn't get to introduce myself earlier during class, my name is Inu Yasha"

So he's the one that was trying to talk to me in class.'

"Hey, nice to meet you." She said while still looking at her book instead of him.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked a bit peeved that she didn't look but at him at all!

Kagome thought about it for awhile, that Inu Yasha thought the she was just ignoring him. He was losing his temper and was about to tell her off when he heard her soft voice.

"Kagome." She said.

"Well Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you too." He said with a smile.

Kagome was feeling really good inside right now. I guess I made a friend!' She thought.

"Why don't you pull the hood off huh? I mean I kind of want to see who I'm talking too." Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome was ok with that thought. So she pulled it down and looked up at him.

**INU YASHA**

Finally she's going to take that damn hood off! She pulled it off and the first thing I noticed is that she had really softy pink colored hair, but the next thing I noticed made me want to fall over. The girl had light blue tinted sunglasses on! I couldn't tell what her eye color was at all. I wanted to see all of her face but hey you can't rush into things I guess. But man is she beautiful! The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen.

**KAGOME**

I so wanted to laugh at his face expression when he saw that I had sunglasses on. But what he said next made me want to blush!

"You're very beautiful Kagome."

I could feel the heat wanting to surface on my face! And damn him for the smiling like that!

"Listen Kagome, I got to get going to my other class but I would like to hang out with you again if that's possible." He spoke with a soft voice.

I'm blushing I'm blushing I know I am!!!!!!!! That only thing I could say was

"Uh, s ssure." like an idiot!

I watched him smile and turn away. I made a friend and I'm thrilled about it. Mom and Dad would be so proud! I turn away and start walking towards the opposite direction from him. I need to get home, good thing I only had one class today!

Ok and that's it for this chapter! Yah its kind of boring but I'll make the other chapter better!


	5. Authors Note

**hello i'm back again! sorry i didn't update in a long long time... sigh... i would have forgotten about this fic if it wasn't for moongoddess07 to remind me that i still had this to update and finish...thanks for waking my ass up! anyways in the mean time if i dont' update as soon as you readers like, just leave me a comment and check out my other fics! thank you! i would write another chapter out today but i have go to go Daejun (yes i live in korea) to see my family for spring break but i promise i'll update on sunday!**


	6. Great Day

AHHHH i know i'm a bad person! i know i said i would update like ages ago, but i've been really really busy and i'm soooo sorry to keep you guys waiting! ok no more blabbering here lets get on with the story!

**CHAPTER 5: GREAT DAY**

**KAGOME**

"Listen I know mom, just be happy for me that I have one friend ok? I've been alone my whole life and now I have somebody I don't want to mess things up." I told my mom over the phone calmly as I could.

"I know honey just make sure you do what your father and I ask you ok, I promise this is the last thing you have to do to ensure your safty." she replied back.

I flop back on my bed while saying goodbye to dear mother and hung up the phone. Laying there in a spread eagle Ryouga comes up to me and lays on my stomache.

"Ophff! Ryouga you're not a lap dog! Get off me!" I say while pushing him off me.

He looks at me and licks my face then jumps off and trots outside my bedroom into the kitchen. I sigh and lay there while replaying the conversation I just had with dear mom. It looks like I have to wear contacts to conceal my eye color...great... hmmm i guess this means shopping! What color I should get? Talking to myself while I walk up to my closet to pick out something to wear for today. I pull out a white tank top, red tight zip up hood with mighty mouse on the back, light blue slightly baggy jeans with rips on the knees and holes randomly on them with red and white adidas. perfect! I grab a pair of black sunglasses and Ryougas leash off my desk and skip out into the living room. I whistle and Ryouga comes a running. He stops short and looks at the leash and then at me.

"I know you don't need the leash but its the law! Only in parks you don't need it... Plus if you want to get inside the mall with me, I have to act like i'm blind." say with a smile and wink.

**AT THE MALL**

I park my car and let Ryouga out and put on his leash. He still doesn't like the idea but he can't do anything about it now can he hahaha. Everyone is staring at us, maybe its the fact that Ryouga is a monsterously huge "dog" but really he's a wolf. OR maybe its the fact animals aren't allowed in the mall...Either way I hate when people stare but of course I"m suppose to be blind so its not like I can say anything. How would a blind person know if they are being stared at or not? Better yet, how does a blind person drive? Good thing no one saw us in the parking lot!

I go into the eye n eye shop, yah what a creative name for an eye wear store. The clerk looks like he's about to have an heart attack, heehee I so want to laugh out loud but that will blow my cover, so instead I need to start asking stupid questions.

" Excuse me? Is anyone in here?" I ask with a fake worried face

The man clears his throat before he responds. "Y-yes ma'am. Is there something you're in need of?"

'No shit stupid ass!' Smiling sweetly. "Oh yes i need some color contacts, grey ones perhaps?"

The man looks dubious as hell. Why would a blind person need contacts, or anything for eye for that matter? "Sure things missy right this way- No I didn't mean it like that I uhh umm-( Fiddeling around the store)-- oh here are some right here in my hands"- while shoving them in my hands.

I guess me frowning made him think I was upset but really I was just trying to hold in my laugh. I pay for them and head out of the store. Theres no way I'm shopping for anything now since I can't take this anymore. I start laughing and walk out of the mall. I must have looked real crazy but hey its a story to tell someone someday!

I get into my car and take off the glass to put in my contacts. I look good in grey contacts! I turn around to look at Ryouga. "Hey big guy, you want to go to the park?" I ask him. He barks at me once which is his way of saying yes. So I pull out of the parking lot and start driving to the nearest park. It was a 5minute drive, i climb out of the car to open the back door, Ryouga speeds out and starts jumping and running everywhere. I laughed for a moment while walking toward a bench and sitting on it. He was jumping in the air while running trying to catch a butterfly but ran into another dog that didn't seem very happy about it. I thought a fight was about to break loose with those two but to my surprise they just started chasing one another. I think I might ask my parents for another wolf for Ryouga. I don't have much time to spend with him and he does need to have fun and someone to spend time with him. "Pepper! Pepper! Get over here right now!" I hear someone say so I turn around to find the source. Inu Yasha chasing a small moltesse. I started to laugh that was the most funnest thing i have ever seen. Who would have thought Inu Yasha owned that kind of dog? He turns around from my laughing and realized it was me. He quickly picks up the dog and jogs towards me.

"Hey stranger long time no see." He says while sitting next to me.

"Yah its been awhile, cute dog Inu." he blushes "It's not mine it's Kikyous stupid dog.

**INU YASHA**

I was chasing that stupid mutt all over the damn park! I could have catched it real easily but I didn't want to hurt the damn thing in the process. I heard someone laughing and i realized it was Kagome! I quickly pick up the damn dog and go towards her. I noticed she didn't have any shades on but was disappointed that she was wear contacts and color for that matter.. damn. " Hey stranget long time no see." I say with a smile

"Yah its been awhile, cute dog Inu." She says with a smirk. DAMN! " Its not mine! It's Kikyou's!'

Suddenly a huge fucking black wolf comes charging at Kagome and lands on top of her. I was about to kill it but stopped myself when Kagome started laughing.

"He's yours!" I ask with surprise.

"Yah the big mutt is mine." She says while still laughing. The wolf is beautiful! Never in my life have i seen a creature to magical looking. Long midnight black fur with piercing green eyes and huge for that matter bigger than a damn pony! and ponies aren't tiny shyt either! They at least come to my waist! I knew he was a demon animal. I could smell it in him. Thank God he don't have a human form or I'll kill him for staying with Kagome!

As much as I would have loved to stay and talk to her more, I had to go back to Kikyous and drop off pepper. Man never will I fucking take this dog out ever again!

" Hey Kags I gotta go give Pepper back, I'll see you in class tomorrow ok..Maybe you want to go eat lunch afterwards?"

" Sure I would like that alot! See ya tomorrow!" She says while standing up and heading towars the parking area.

We said our goodbyes and went out seprate ways. I got over to Kikyous and she was throwing fit for getting her dog dirty. Whatever I don't need to be hearing this.

"I can't believe you Inu! How could you be so irresponsible with Pepper? She so dirty! My poor baby!" She nagged on and on and on.

"Sorry shes dirty, listen I gotta I'll talk to you later." I said while walk away.

"Wait! Dont' you want to stay over to watch a movie or something? You haven't really spent that much alone time with me since college started this year." She asked with a sad face.

I didn't want to deal with this; I just wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep. " I'm sorry baby I'm too tired. I'll make it up to you later alright?"

She looks away " Ok that fine." and shuts the door. Sigh like that said before, whatever. I get into my car and drove home. Once inside I took a quick shower and went straight to bed. The last thought I had was ' What a great day I had.'

Sorry the chappy is short but i will make the next one alot longer!


	7. Killer Emotions

Hello i'm updating sooner than usual since i have alot of time today... anyways lets get on with the story!

**CHAPTER 6: Killer Emotions**

**(.) (.) (0.0) () (.) (-)**

**Tokyo University**

Monday morning is the worst day for anyone as Inu Yasha walked in his Bio class. He looks around spoting Kagome in the back seat drawing in her notebook again. He smirks ' There she goes again drawing, hmm maybe i should ask her if i can look at it.' He thought while walking to the sit next to hers. Kagome looks up at the approaching figure. She not surprised at all who it was.

" Hey Inu, hows your morning going?" She asks with a smile. She close her notebook and shoves it in her back pack.

"Horrible, I hate Mondays! But just knowing that I have first period with you makes it all worth it." He replies with a big smile of his own.

Kagome felt something in her that she didn't even know what to call. Her stomache turns and her heart started beating quickly, and a slight blush wore across her cheeks. Inu Yasha seeing this turns his smile into a smirk and sits down.

"Oh well um- I'm glad I have first period with you too." She tries saying in a normal voice. ' Don't let him now how he is getting to you!' she tells herself.

For the rest of the pierod Inu Yasha glances at her every once in awhile. When the bell rang, they walked out together to go grab something to eat during the 2hr break.

"We should get something to eat." Inu Yasha says while walking down the hall.

"Yah since we have time. I'll see you later." Kagome replies while walking quicker to the double doors that would lead to the parking lot.

Inu Yasha grabs her wrist and turns her around. "No Kagome, I meant for US to eat TOGETHER." he says with a smile.

Again the effects of him saying those kind of words to her. "Oh I th-thought you eat with Kikyou?"

"I do but not all the time. So you wanna take your car or mine?" He says like he didn't have a care in the world. They walk toward her car and they both hop in and drive off to a local diner. Quickly parking and jumping out, they make their way to the back of the diner and place their order. Kagome tried not to blush again so she decided to look out the window. Inu Yasha sitting across from her, grabs her hand under the table. She quickly turns around to face him only to have her lips meet with his. Shocked to the point where she didn't even noticed their food already came. Inu Yasha clears his throat to get her attention.

"I've been meaning to do that since the first day I've met you." He confessed.

Kagome confused as hell wondering why he wanted to do that since he had a girlfriend. CLICK. 'GIRLFRIEND!' She thought. Confusion gone only to be replace with anger. "You have a GIRLFRIEND! Why kiss me if you have a GIRLFRIEND Inu Yasha!" She says while pulling her hand away.

Inu Yasha suddenly realized his mistake 'Kikyou! Fuck I forgot about her!'

"I couldn't help myself Kagome. I feel something for you that I don't feel for Kikyou. I honestly don't want to be with her. I completely forgot about her. I'm sorry if i disrespected you." He tries to hold her hand again as an attempt to have her believe him.

Kagome not knowing what to do, decideds to just eat her food. " We should just forget what happened." While not looking at him.

Inu Yasha backs off and decideds to leave her be at the time being. They both finish and head back to the car and drive off. During the whole trip both were silent and tense. Kagome, not likeing the silence, breaks it by suggesting a truce. "Listen Inu Yasha, lets just be friends ok. I don't want any drama in my life and i don't want to lose you either ok?" she offers. He didn't seem to like the idea but agrees with it . Arriving at the school, they get out of the car and proceeded to go their own ways.

**THAT NITE (KAGOME)**

I just arrived home and flopped my body on my bed. So many thought running in my head. Why? Why does this have to happen to me now? Why did i reject him? _'Cause you knew it wouldn't be right.' _What the? _' Face it you know I'm right!' _Who the fuck is this! _'I'm you i'm your other side,' _Great i'm talking to myself!

Well other me, why did he kiss me then hmm? _'Listen i'm you not Inu Yash. Who knows why he kissed you. Maybe he really does like you and not Kikyou, Maybe he'll break up with her and prove himself and you that he wants to be with you.' _Ok he didn't say he wanted to be with me, he didn only said he wanted to kiss me. _'True BUT he did say he felf something that he doesn't even feel for Kikyou.' _I am not having this conversation! I sit up and find Ryouga looking at me like i'm a crazed nut. Sigh. I need to call mom . I'm not gonna think about this anymore! I reach over for the phone and dail the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mom its me, listen I was wondering if I could get a companion for Ryouga since I'm too busy to give him the attention that he needs."

" Kagome, I got him for you so he could protect you not as just a pet, but I'll see what I could do ok?" She says back.

"Thanks mom, i'll see you next weekend." With that i hung up. i turn to look at Ryouga. " Well buddy, it looks like you might have a new friend." He rolls his eyes not believing me and walks back out to the living room. Having nothing else to do , I decided I would take a nap.

**NORMAL VIEW**

Later that nite Kagomes door bell goes off, Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she gets out of her bed and walks to the door. "Who is it?" She asks 'I don't recongize this persons smell.' She thought.

"Delivery!" The person replies. Opening the door, the man sticks out the paper for her to sign. After she does the man hands her a leash thats connected to a big white wolf, and walks away.

"Man mom works fast." She mumbles while bending down to look at the collar. 'Sirena, thats a pretty name.' Just as Kagome was looking into the wolfs big purple eyes, Ryouga comes walking into the living and stops. He stares at the wolf but turns and lays down on the sofa. 'Hmm I think he's jealous!' Kagome thought while stand back straight and walking toward Ryouga.

"Whats the matter? You don't like her?" He ignores her so Kagome gave up and head into the kitchen to feed herself and the wolves. Sirene tried to get Ryougas attention but nothing was working. She sniffed him, block his view, tugged on his tail, everything! So she decided to say two words to his mind.

_'Jealous mutt!' _Ryouga shot up his head and narrows his eyes to her. He gets up and growls at her but turns around and head into the study/his bedroom. Sirene gives up and just lays on the living room floor.

Kagome comes back out with two dishes and places them on the floor. 'Hmm i'll take them out tomorrow, maybe that will get them to like eachother.' WIth that thougth she goes back into her room to turn in for the night.

**INU YASHA APT**

"I'm an idiot I'm an iiiidddiiooooot He sang to himself in the shower. He couldn't believe how he blown it. But not it was too late to get Kagome to be more than friends with him. Finishing his shower he hears his phone go off, so he rushes and grabs it before it hung up.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Inu baby! I've missed you! Why haven't you called me? Better yet why haven't you been with me for the last few days?" Kikyou wines.

"I'm sorry i've just been busy thats all.Listen i'm about to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He says trying to get her off the phone.

"What already? Fine see you tomorrow." With that she hung up.

'Whats wrong with me? I use to be so sure Kikyou was the one for me.. Maybe i haven't paid enough attention to out relationship. I need to reconnect with her . Thats it! Friends only with Kagome, Envolved with Kikyou.' Inu Yasha crawls into bed but before he falls alseep his that thought was _'Why does it feel wrong?'_

**Yippy **done with another chapter... Yah it isn't long but at least i updated and plus i'm running out of money being at a cyber cafe since my computer at home blown up and so its at the shop now getting fixed!

Herea a personal thanks to reviewers!

**moongoddess07 :** Thanks for your treats! I would have never updated if you didn't remind me that i had a story to finish and people are waiting for me to update! I know i said i'll make the chapters longer and i will i just need neck ringing to get me there!

**punkgoddess:** Thank you for your support! And Inu Yasha and Kikyou will break up since it is and I/Kag fic! When will they break up? Hmmm thats for me to know and for you to find out! Muahahahahaha

**kenshi-mimiroo:** Thank you for sticking around and also sharing some information about yourself with me. I think its really cool that you're half hispanic and Japanese. I myself is a mutt also, half korean and native american german mix! (Sounds like i'm a dog)

**KagomeKissez:** No crying woman! Man up! Thanks for you review and hopefully I don't kill you anytime soon with my story!

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!**

**Does Kagome remember that Kikyou was the one that insulted her when she was little: **Yes she remembers but not at this point. It in the back of her mind and Kikyou doens't know about Kagome , so something has to trigger that past drama for her to pull it from the back of her mind to the front of her mind.

**Is Inu Yasha and Kikyou gonna break up? **Yes they will but not at this point ... Some time later in the story... I just gotta find the right moment to bring that it.

**When am I gonna start writing longer chapters? **When I have the time too! I know i've promised i would and i will i just need to think up some more stuff to go along with the story... which i am in the process of... The next chapter will be longer since i'm introducing **Sango **n **Miroku**! Yippy!

So stay in tune children!


	8. Change Of Fate

Hello everyone! sorry it took me so long to update yes i know i'm a

bad person and i should be kicked by everyone! anyways i've just been

lazy and ran out of ideas for this story. but now i'm just gonna wing

it and see out it goes

I do not own Inu Yasha and co..(even tho i wish i did!)

**CHAPTER 8: Change of fate**

It's Saturday morning and there he was at the park with Kikyo and her so called dog spending time together. He didn't understand why he wasn't feeling anything close to love towards her anymore. He thought maybe if he spent more time with her than he would wake back up to reality and see the good thing he has in his life. But no the gods weren't with him on this. Sitting on the bench and watching Kikyo scold her rat of a dog for going in a puddle was not what he would call fun. Letting out a soft sigh, he leans back and close his eyes. _'Kagome' _he thought. _Why can't I get you out of my head? Why do I see your smile everytime I close my eyes?'_ Taking a deep breath he slowly opens his eyes and takes a look around. At the far corner of the park, he sees two people that look awfully familiar. " Is that Miroku with Sango?" he says to himself. The man with the girl turns around and locks eyes with Inu Yasha.

" INU YASHA!" the dark hair man yells. The girl next to him turns around and yells the same thing. Quickly they start running towards him. Inu Yasha gets up and meets them half way and give them both a hug. " My god man, I haven't seen you since high school!" Sango says with a big smile on her face. "I know it's been a long time! What are you doing here Sango?" Miroku and Sango look at eachother before she answers. "We're going to Tokyo U since I got back from China." Inu Yasha couldn't believe his ears! Finally his bestfriend was back and both are tending the same school. He couldn't ask for anything

better." That's great guys! We can all finally be together again." They all smile at eachother with excitment.

"Inu baby, I need you to hel--- What are you two doing here?" Kikyo asked with narrow eyes. They all turn around to look at her. Sango almost had an hearattack _'What the- Why the hell is he still with this girl! ' _Miroku's smile faltered and turned into a slight frown.

"Hello Kikyo, I didn't noticed Inu was still with you." She says while trying to be polite.

"You didn't answer my qustion. What the fuck are you two doing here?" Inu gets in between them and answers before a fight broke out.

" Kikyo, MIroku and Sango are going to be attended the same collage as us. Isn't that great?" He says with a smile and a hand on her shoulder, He never did tell Miroku and him still hung out without her knowing. Kikyo being irrated shoves his hand off of her and crosses her arms." I don't like that idea Inu and you know I've never liked those two losers from the start." she sneers.

"The feeling is mutual, you slimy slut." Sango grinds out threw her teeth. _'This bitch is ASKING for her ass to be kicked!' _She thought while pulling her sleeves up to her elbow.

"Well this so called slimy slut you so intellegently put it don't hang out with druggies and manly dike bitches as you." She says with a voice of conviction. Sango losing all control over her anger lashed out at Kikyo, but Miroku wraps his arms around her waist before a hit could be made. "LET ME AT HER MIROKU! SHE'S ASKING FOR IT!" She screams out, while Kikyo stood there and laughed while making nasty comments. Inu having enough of this turns and tells Kikyo to be quite.

"Kikyo stop acting like this and making fun of my friends, you know they are important to me." He turns around and tells them he'll be seeing them at campus and leaves with Kikyo still snickering to herself.

Miroku lets go of Sango and grabs her hand instead. " You need to control youself Sango, you know he loves her and theres nothing we can do." She takes a deep inhale and releases her fustrations out. "Fine, but I swear that bitch better not cross me again." with that said they both walk back to thier apartment.

The weekend passed without another problem and so Miroku and Sango walk in thier first class. They both spot Inu in the back of the class and noticed he was sitting and chatting with a girl next to him. Both wondering who it is, they walk to the back and greet him.

"Inu, didn't know we had class with ya." Sango says while sitting in the sit in front of him. Kagome turns and look at the couple and gives a small smile. " Guys I would like you to meet my friend Kagome here." Sango gives a big smile and introduces herself. Miroku grins and shakes hands with her.

Turning around her sit, Sango tries to make a little conversation with Kagome before the class starts. "So how long have you known Inu Yasha?" She asks with a smile. Kagome feeling a little shy at the moment blushed and ducked her head. " For a few weeks now. He kept bothering me since the beginning of the semester."

"Oh really? Hmm" She turns and looks at Inu with a smirk. "Have you met Kikyo?" She asks while turning her head back around after looking at Inu Yasha while asking the question. The smile disappears from her face, "No I haven't met her though I've heard of her." feeling uncomfortable, she begins doodling on her paper. Sango noticing this decides to change the subject. "Listen Kagome, would you like to eat lunch with me today?" Inu hearing this turns back to Sango.

"She eats lunch with me everyday." He implies. "Well _today_ she will be eating with me, isn't that right Kagome?" Sango asks with a smirk. Kagome never having any other friend esp a female friend, she wants to spend some time with Sango. "Sure I'll love to eat lunch with you Sango." Feeling the win when she turns to look at the frown on Inus face, she does her little haha shake of her head and turns back around to face forward.

"Well dude, looks like you'll be eating lunch with me." Miroku says while leaning over Inus desk. Inu sighs and rests his chin in his hand.

The class began and so, the students busy themselves with writing notes or listening to music and falling asleep. When the bell rang, all the students jumped from thier sits and quickly rush out of the classroom. "So, where should we eat today?" Sango asks while walking down the hallway with Kagome by her side. Thinking for a little bit with a finger to her chin, "You want to come to my apartment and I'll make lunch and we could just relax?" She asks with a shurg of her shoulders. "That sounds great! Let's get going." With that they head to Kagome's car and drive toward her apartment.

Kagome reaches her front door and unlocks it. They both step in, but one of them didn't know that two huge creatures would be greeting her in the living room. "Make youself comfortable while I go make lunch." Kagome goes in the kitchen to do her thing, while Sango looks around and heads to the living room. She stops short when she noticed to huge canines staring at her. Her eyes buldges out and yells for Kagome. "Kagome!" She yells and slowly steps back. Sirena being the friendly type, steadly steps towards her. _'This is it! When I aske to eat lunch, I didn't mean for me to BE lunch!'_ She thought while squeezing her eyes shut.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asks while looking confused. Sango snaps her eyes back open and rushes to Kagome and hides behind her. Kagome understanding know, starts to laugh. "Sango these are my pets, don't be so scared they are loving and friendly." She says while walking to her sofa and places to plates of sandwhiches on the coffee table. Sango follows and sits on the left love seat and stares at the two wolves.

" This is Ryouga and this is Sirena." She points out while eating her sandwhich. Sirena puts her head on Sangos lap and she instantly relax. _'Phew ok nothing to be nerves about it.' _ Sango thought and started to eat her food.

**Inu and Miroku Tokyo Campus**

Inu and Miroku sat on the campus bench and started eating thier food and having small talk. "So what's going on man?" Miroku ask with his mouth full. (Munch munch -" I don't know what you're talking about." -munch munch.) Miroku puts his food down and turns to look at him. " Let me rephrase it then. What's going on between you Kikyo and Kagome?" Inu also putting his food down, and took a deep breath. "Nothing is going on, me and Kikyo are together and Kagome is just a friend that's all." Staying quite for a few seconds, he takes a sip of his drink before asking another question. "How come Kikyo doesn't know what Kagome then?"

"Dude I didn't tell Kikyo because she doesn't need to know everything and everyone that's in my life." He simply put.

"Alright man, just checking." Not believing a word he just said. Another silence fell between them again. Just then Kagome and Sango came around the corner and spotted thme. " Well looks like that girls are back." Miroku comments. "How was lunch?" He asks.

"It was great, though a little surprising since Kagome _-turning and narrowing her eyes at Kagome, Kagome just laughed a nervesly- _didn't tell me she had huge pets in her apartment." Sango answers.

"Uh, ok." He says not asking for details.

"Anyways lunch is almost over so let's get back to class." Sango says while getting up. The group leaves and go thier seperate ways.

**Later that night at Kikyo's**

Inu and Kikyo were having dinner at her place when Kikyo asked a surprising question.

"Inu, do you love me?" Inu looks up from his plate and wipes his mouth. "Of course I do. Why you ask that?"

"Well, -she starts- We've been together for a few years now, and maybe we should take the next step." She implies

Inu now having his total focus of the woman in front of him, " And what would be the next step?"

Kikyo laughing a little and places her hand on his, "Marriage of course silly." he quickly slips his hand from hers. "I need to think about that for a little bit." with that said he leaves her apartment.

He's been walking downtown for an hour now and still he couldn't bring himself to not think about it. He stops and looks at a window of a shop. "I've been seeing the same stores since I've been walking." he sighs _'What should I do? I've been with her for so long.' _

Kikyo sitting on her sofa, cried to herself. She couldn't believe he just walked out like that. _'Does he not love me anymore?' _ She hears her front door open but doesn't bother to look up. She hears someone step in front of her and bends down.

"Kikyo" Hearing her name, she looks up a little from her hands and sees something she didn't believe to happen since Inu left a few hours ago.

"Will you be my wife?" He whispers to her. Kikyo opening her mouth to answer, but he cuts her off. "There's a catch. If you say yes, we have to leave here and start over. If you say yes, we leave for Hawaii in the morning. She looks and there they were, two tickets to leave the country she lived her whole life. She straighten herself and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Inu, -taking a breath- my answer is--------

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry for the cliffy but you know i gotta go it!_

_A/N:_

_Thank you all for sticking around for me to update on this story!_

_Thank you's to:_

_inuyasha rules_

_KagomeKissez_

_Lunar Heart Crystal_

_BlackKatKate_

_Augegees_

_aznxkagome12_

_Cait_

_Meh_

_INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva_

_posin thorn_

_kagomeof_

_moongodess07_

_angicakesisinuyashasluvr_

_Lov ya 4 eva_

_kawaii-inuyasha-riku_

_sparklingcrystal133_

_RikaHanyou44_

_Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha_

_Deiety of sorow_

_AnimeAngel41_

_lyn_

_AngelsNight_

_sammy_

_punkgoddess_

_kenshi-mimiroo_

_LMR _

twigy

_Amanda Trinh_

_short-tempered_

_Megan Consoer _

If there is any questions please feel free to ask and i will answer them. Thank you once again!


	9. Reminisce

Hello everyone! I know the waiting was killing you all! Anyways i need some ideas for this fic cuz i'm running out real fast!

**CHATPER 9 : Reminisce**

Kikyo woke up with a startle. She looked around and realized she fell asleep on the couch, she turns her head to look at the wall clock to see how long she slept. _'12:30am, -sigh- it was just a dream!' _ she thought brokenly. InuYasha never came back to propose. She dreamt the whole thing, and suddenly started crying all over again. It's true she didn't love him and hated the fact that he was only _half _ human, but she knew she could have a comfortable life with him and learn to accept the demon said. Even though she didn't _love_ him, she did care for him. She really thought he would be happy that she wanted to marry someone like him, but no _he_ walked out instead, saying _he_ needed time to think. It's the other way round she believed would happen. She always thought _she _ would me the one walking out, _she _ would be the one needing time to think. She couldn't believe her whole plan was falling part right in front of her.

Inu ended up back in his apartment. He needed to think but so many thought invaded his mind. _'Do I love Kikyo? How do I really feel about Kagome? What about the girl? Oh shit the girl!' _Ever since he met Kagome, he never gave a second thought about the mysterious girl with the amazing eyes. That brought another question in his mind. Why haven't he seen Kagome's eyes? She always wore contacts or sunglasses. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _'I'll ask her about it later.' _ Right now he needed to concentrate on one problem at a time.

Hearing a knock on her door, she knew it could only be one person. _'InuYasha!' _ she ran to the door and slowly opened the door. Just as she expected, there he stood with his hand resting on the side of the frame, with his head bowed down. As he spoke he slowly looked up to lock his eyes with hers.

" I only came to say,-is that I'll give you an answer once we graduate. We need to think this carefuly." As sson as he whispered those words out of his mouth, he leans forward kisses her forehead and walks away- again. She shuts her door and slides down to the floor, breathing harshly the tears stopped running down her eyes. _'At least there's still hope.' _ and so a sly smile creeped on her face.

She could feel it. The power growing inside her. It husrt so much the spiking pain shooting threw her body. She squeezed her jaw tight, lips curled back her fangs glistering in the moons slight light, trying her best not to cry out. _'Stop!-make it stop!' _Tears leak out of her clutched eyes, clawed hands fisting her skkets, with her knuckles stark white. Beads of sweat rolling off her forehead blending with her tears, as she wimpers and finally letting out a strangled cry she couldn't hold it any longer. Ryouga and Sirena layed on her bed trying thier best to comfort her. They were sent to protect her and yet here they were watching the girl suffer in pain and couldn't do anything to aid her. He couldn't stand it any longer, he jumps off the bed and out the window. He runs as fast as he could to the Higurashi mansion. He didn't understand what was happening to her but he'll be damned if he didn't go get help. The image of her crying and shaking gave him the determination to run fast in the wind to reach his destination._'I am _not _going to let her slip away! I am _not_ going to abandon her!' _ and so he kept going in lightening speed.

The howling outside the window woke up Taka and Akio instantly. "Something's wrong." he states while rushing outside. "Oh my god its Ryouga! Something's happening to Kagome!" Aiko says in a sotto voice. Not wasting anymore time, they rush off towards the city in thier sleep wear. Not bothering with the door since they knew it would be locked, they entered the apartment the way Ryouga exited. Akio kneels down by her daughters' bed holding her hand. She turns her eyes to her husband with her tear stained face. Taka sad for his daughters pain cracks a small smile.

"She's found him." Akio returns the smile back. They knew this was to happen. Her powers growing to the point where her own body couldn't contain it, must find a mate equally strong to share the power with. The only problem on thier mind that worried them is if she would be able to reach out to her potential mate in time, or she could statisfy her youkai somehow.

" How much longer to you think she has?" Taka asks, stepping closer to wipe the sweat from Kagomes' face.

"Not long - sigh- a year... maybe two at the max." The only reason why her powers were breaking out now and not before, was that her powers were dormated but once her youkai found a mate, the powers awaken, thus giving the power to the potential mate to protect her. There was nothing they could do for her but to sit by her side til the pain passed. They could do nothing for her. This is her own battle to win or loose.

Inu felt something tugging him awake. Sleep still clouded his vision as he sat up in his bed. Something was calling for him, beacking him to find the source. He brushed off the feeling, it was a very faint tug but he just figured it was his frig telling hims to eat some late night snack. He layed back down and closed his eyes. _' Feh! stupid midnight munches!' _ The tugging faded away allowing him to fall back asleep, but another force woke up him and made him jump out of his bed. He rean out of his room, he couldn't ignore or resist when nature calls.

Six months passed by and soon the school year would be over, well until the summer ended. During those six months Kagome bonded close with Sango. they spent a lot of days doing girly things. They would have sleep overs, eating popcorn while watching chickflicks, going shopping and taking Ryouga and Sirena to the park. More than once had they got in trouble with those beasts. On one of the days they took the canines out, a man was harrasing Sango when Kagome left to go get ice cream at the stand on the other side of the park. Sango was sitting on the bench reading a magazine when the man approached her. He was persistent on getting her name and other personal information, that Sango felt obligated to get up and leave, but he grabbed her wrist, stating he wouldn't let go til she answered his questions. Before Sango could retaliate, Ryouga and Sirena showed up to defend her. Sirena standing next to Sango bare her fangs and Ryouga knocking the guy flat on his back, standing on his chest and growling in his face. The man was so frighten, he relieved on himself. People gathered around to see what was happening and shouting for help. By the time Kagome arrived, the park ranger on his horse demand the two dogs to be put down and for Sango to never be allowed in the park again. Luck was on thier side when a few witnesses stepped forward and told the ranger what happened and the dogs were only protecting thier owner.

Kagome didn't punished her companions for they didn't do anything wrong, well on the occassion. Kagome let out a frustrate sigh while pulling her hair. Here she was at the campus library to study for her finals but instead she sat there dazed out reminiscing about past events. She couldn't help but to drift off again. Exactly four months ago, she met Kikyo, during a beach trip with Sango, Miroku and InuYasha oh and her two trouble makers. That's when the real trouble began.

They were loading up thier personal belongings and beach gear in the minivan, when Inu and Kikyo approached. Kagome put the last of the suitcase in and turned around to face him.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Kikyo." Inu said with a smile on this face.

"It's nice to meet you Kikyo." She smile, not wanting to be rude,she sticked her hand out to her, only for it to be slapped away.

"Please, -Kikyo sneered- like I would shake hands with an unnatural being." She walked off with her dog in her arms.

Kagome's whole body stiffin. Kikyo may not remember who she was, but those words triggered her memoiries of when she was a little girl. Oh she remembered Kikyo now even though Kikyo didn't remember her. _'I am not going to let that so called miko ruin my weekend!'_ she repeated over and over in her head.

"Hey." he layed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, Kikyo doesn't get along every well with others." She gave him a small smile and patted his hand that was on her shoulder.  
"It's fine Inu." He nodded his head and they walked back to the minivan and got inside.

They reached the condo that Mirokus' uncle owned they were staying at for the time being. "Let's get there bags inside and head out to the water." Miroku shouted while grabbing the bags out of the back of the minivan. Sango grumbled to herself about evil sluts ruinning her weekend and wanting to kill evil bitches. They day turned out to be great besides Ryouga and Sirena scaring the life out of Kikyo by chasing her and harrassing her dog.

"Get these bombinations out of here!" She shrieked running around in circles to get rid of them from chasing her. She hated those two and wanted them dead, she kept telling Inu to kill them but he only laughed and said she was on her own. She was about to purified them but Sango got in her face and started fighting with her. Pink energy swirled around Kikyo while fire swirled around Sango. Yes Sango was a hanyou herself. Half fire neko and human, though she wear an illusion to keep her looking human like the rest of the youkai race. Sango flexed her claws out and her illusion started slipping aways showing the black and orange stripes on her cheeks, her fans poking her bottom lip, her pink eyes narrowing down to look at Kikyo with hate. Kikyo blasted her energy towards Sango but was blocked by a protective shield from Miroku. Kikyo's eyes widen when she saw Miroku's illusion slip away showing her what he really was. A panther with holy powers, fear spead throughout her body she could tell she pissed him off and it was not a good things esp when she learned long time ago to never anger a spiritual panther and Miroku was a from a long line of houshis and priestesses. But he did nothing but turn back looking like a human once again and sighed. He turned around to calm down Sango which helped. The crackeling of power dissappeared just has it showed up once the illusions were back in place. Being a miko never helped since she couldn't detect how strong a youkai was or if one was a youkai when the illusions were placed apon someone. Hell she couldn't even tell how powerful InuYasha was since he never slipped though he did tell her himself when they started to go out years ago. Kagome stood in the side line with Inu knowing well enough her canines could take care of themselves but she never imaged both Sango and Miroku were youkais. It pleased her heart to know this. She knew they had some demon in them, how much she wasn't sure which goes for all demons. Inu knew how powerful his friends were since they grew up with eachother and knew what type they were and clockwise. Kagome felt guilty, here were her friends not afraid to show what they really are, and here she was hiding from them. She wanted to tell them, she really did but was scared they also might think she was a freak and unnatural being. But she made her choice, she would tell them tonight.

Frist she decided to tell Sango so she asked her to eat dinner with her on the beach. Sango was delighted to join her friend and so she got ready and head down to the beach were Kagome was waiting.

"So what are we eating?" Sango asked while sitting down next to her friend. She noticed the sadness in her eyes and got worried herself.

" What's wrong Kagome?" She asked placing a hand on her friends upper back. "You know you can tell me anything."

Kagome looked up at her friends face and her fears washed away. She knew she could trust her friend but yet she still had to make sure.

"I'm scared Sango if I tell you, you would hate me and leave me." She cried as the tears came. Sango reached forward and hugged her friend.

"Oh Kagome, I could never hate you!" She cried herself. She didn't want her friend to be in pain and to hold whatever it was to herself.

Kagome pulled away and looked in Sango's eyes. "Its not what I have to say...Its what I have to show you." Slowly the illusion faded, showing the black and white stripes in her pink hair that was now longer than shoulder length, her eyes changing into one ocean blue with gold specks and the other gold with ocean blue specks. The symbol on her forehead glowed before fading aways but slow enough for Sango to recognize what it meant. Two soft canine ears pulled back on her head and black claws placed her human nails. Kagome still had her eyes locke with Sango's saw her cover her mouth with her hand and stepped back away from her. Kagome bowed her head and tears once again slipped down her cheeks. Sango realized her action seemed to be a negitive one to Kagome, so she reached out and hugged her again.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm just shocked thats all." She says with a small smile and wipes the tears aways from Kagome's face. She was so happy that Sango didn't think of her as a freak and was so relieved that her friend still was her friend. They were so caught up that they didn't hear someone approaching til they heard a gasp.

They both turned quickly around and saw Miroku. His eyes were wide and mouth gapped open. He walked right to Kagome and grabbed her hand. A leacherous smile speard his face and they both knew what was running threw his mind. Sango knocked him on the head, Let Miroku to be the only one to be a lech and to hit on a woman at the wrong moment. Kagome laughed, she didn't care he was thinking perverted thoughts she was just happy that it didn't effect Miroku that she was different.

"Kagome you are so beautiful no wonder Inu wanted to find the girl with the amazing eyes!" he said with adoring eyes.

"What a minute! Yash is trying to find her? You mean Kagome is the girl that Inu was blabbering about?" Sango asked with confused eyes. Miroku explained it to them both of the whole incident. They both turned to Kagome and she didn't deny it at all.

"I don't want him to know." They looked at her with surprised faces. "Why not?" Miroku asked. Sango sigh and hit him on the head again.

"Stupid, she wants him to love her for her not for her damn powers!" Sango points out. Another problem is Kikyo, and they all knew that. So Kagome's idenity must stay unknown until Inu could realized that he wasn't meant to be with Kikyo but with her. Sango and Miroku knew Inu was meant to be with her but was too loyal and stubborn to see clearly.

"Argh! I'm never going to be able to concentrate!" Kagome shouted only to realize too late that she was in a library and everyone looked at her with angry eyes to interrupt them from thier studies. Her face turned bright red, so we quickly packed up her things and rushed out of the library with embarrassment. She walked in the parking lot and before she reached her car, she heard InuYasha calling for her.

"Hey Kags wait up!" He yelled while running. He caught up to her and give her a friendly hug. _'She smells so good.'_ he thought as he let her go. Everytime he was around her, he left so much joy and he had to fight not to have a goofy smile on his face.

"I was about to go eat dinner, you wanna join me?" She asked with a blush on her face. He smiled backa and nod his head, so they walked to her car and got in. They didn't notice Kikyo watching them drive away. She was angry, she was hurt and ...She was crying.._again_! She wasn't going to lose him now. No not when she is so close into having the life she ever wanted.

In the car it was dead quite so Kagome asked InuYasha to turn on the radio. He reached over and turn on the dail and switching from one station to the next til he found HOT 1.12 the music filled the car and relaxed them both in a comfortable rhythm. The song ended only to have another one start.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? (_'My sould does feel glad when I'm with her'_ He thought to himself.)

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?(_' Her hands are pretty tiny and my hand covers all of it. OR do I have just abnormal large hands?'_ Looking down at his hands and checking out to make sure they were standard normal size.)

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call (_' Hmm not too sure about that one.'_ He turns to look at her.)

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all (_'If i didn't have her in my life would I be able to stand?'_ )

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?(_' Whoa this guy is wierd!_' he thought while picturing a guy crying but shake the image away.)

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?(_' I"m always hearing her hame in my head... hmmm'_ )

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? (_' Could i see her as my wife?'_ he looks at her again and smiles..._'yah I could...'_)

Inu changes the station, he didn't want to hear the rest of the song cause it was making him have doubts about him and Kikyo even though he already had doubts but he didn't need anymore in his life. Kagome too was thinking about the song and questioning herself also. She was so distracted she didn't notice a black car coming closer til it honked its horn and flashing its lights.

"Kagome watch out!" Inu screams as she turns her steering wheel to a sharp left making the car crash into the highway rail and down the slop into the forest. She screamed at the trees came crashing around them denting the car and jerking them around. They both were holding for dear life when both of thier eyes when wide then they saw a huge mount of rocks right in front of them as the car got closer and closer. Kagome was so scared her body closed up making her frozen in her place as she screamed. Inu looked at her and his heart almost tore apart about the thought of her being injuried so in a spilt motion he turns his body towards her, grabs the handle on the side of the seat for it to lay back and got on top of her whispering in her ear that everything would be ok. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as the car hit dap center of the mount of rocks. The car it with so much force that after hitting the mount it flipped and shot up in the air and started to fall again. As it was suspended in the air, two bodies flew out wrapped in eachothers embrase as they tumbled down the edgy rocks and sharp grass til they came to a complete stop and was jerked aways from eacthother.

It was night when Inu woke up with pain all over his body, he opened is eyes and realized he was still in the forest which meant that Kagome was laying somewhere close by barely or worse...dead.. With that thought he got up and started searching for her. He called out to her over and over but still no sign of her. He started to panic when he bearly heard a voice calling for him. He ran threw the bushes making him have more scratches on his face and body but he didn't care, he had to reach her. When he finally got threw the dense bushes and shrubs the sight before left him speechless. Kagome was leaning against a tree, her legs barely keeping her up, but that wasn't what shocked him. He saw _her_ for what she really was. Those hunting eyes looking right back at him, widing as she realized her illusion slipped away during her unconscious state. He slowly walked toward her, every step was achingly slow. As he stood right in front of her, he fell onto his knees looking up at her with tears running down his face.

"Kagome" he choked out, raising a hand to her. She stood there crying herself as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"InuYasha." She says back giving a small smile. He was about to say something but the pain in his body and head took a toll on him and he fell into the darkness as he fell, but before he was completely gone, he could fell strong arms catching him before he could hit the ground.

HAHAHAHAHAHAH the end on this chapter! I know i'm evil ohwell teehee

**A/N:**

_Do not worry readers the next chapter isn't too far away from being posted and yes i know I made everyone a hanyou or youkai besides Kikyo. I just thought it would be fun having Sango and Miroku to be different but have a trait to fit them ya know.Since Sango is a spit fire and Kiara is her companion in the series why not make her one too ya know. Miroku is always in dark but beautiful colors black purple green beads and etc so i made him a panther wise looking but deadly when need to be,plus still being a houshi and a pervert. Shippo and Kirara will be in this story but not sure when i'll introduce them in. I hope you all enjoied this chapter. I worked really hard into making it long and dramatic. Inu Yasha won't be with Kikyo long but still he'll still be with her in the next few chapters.If anyone have any ideas i will gladly take them into concideration!_

_**Thank you's:**_

_KagomeKissez _

_aznxkagome12_

_lilrin13_

_Wolffox_

_yashaloves69_

_devoureddarkness_

_kagome2001_

_InuYashas-One-And-Only-Mate_

_Lunar Heart Crystal_

_poison thorn_

_moongoddess07_

_angicakesisinuyashasluvr_

_Lov ya 4 eva_

_kawaii-inuyasha-riku_

_Hands off the hanyou_

_RainJohnson_

_Sakibaby _

_Nuvy _

_inuyasha rules _

_kilara899_

_Cait _

_Meh _

_BlacKatKate _

_INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva_


	10. Questions and answers an

Ok well i know there's been a few questions that i haven't answered and i'm sorry that i didn't post any answers.

1.Why does it take me long to update? well its cuz i'm lazy, i run out of ideas real quick and i also don't want to half ass a story so i'm really sorry that i take so long :( and i'll try my best to think of new ideas and update quicker but lucky for you guys i have alot of ideas stored up and from suggestions from readers also. so thanks for the help!

2.Why don't I make the chapters longer? I've been trying to but i don't have spell check and i make alot of errors when i type cuz i write out the chapters first and then type it out so sorry if i messed up on some of the words and what not. I do read over what i type but its more like i skim it over quickly and I do use a public computer so I run out of money quick so i have to type super fast before my time is runs out.

3.Why did i make Kagomes hair pink? Well i didn't want her to have any connection with Kikyo and looks. plus i think pink is a cute hair color. yes i know that she has black hair and brown grey or even purple eyes.. the series always change the eye color but not to extreme colors for anyone to notice but i do since i watch it all the time.

4.What's with the cliffy in the latest chapters? Well something to keep you guys from forgetting about the story i know selfish of me. Also sorry for the switching from past and present i know it confuses some readers and i'll try to make it more clear.

5.What's my website? It's w w w . x a n g a . c o m / a n i m e l o v e r 0 1 2 (with no spaces) You to can be a member of this website and post comments and what not on my page. I'll be leaving updates and a/n post on it when i don't have the chance to do it here... right now the page only has some of my art on it and thats about it. but do feel free to become a member and leave comments or suggestions or even burns :P

**p.s i will be removing this a/n when i post my next chapter!**


	11. AN

hello everyone...sorry to do this to ya'll but i'm leaving the country for a month so i won't have the time to update a new chapter. i'm really sorry! i finished 2 chapters but i'll be loading those up once i come back... once again i am really sorry to do this.


End file.
